


She Couldn't Wait

by Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss



Series: WR Week Prompts [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnant Weiss, Reunions, WR WEEK, Writing Prompt, awww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss
Summary: Weiss rushes to the airport to reunite with her lover who has been away from her for seven months. Day 7 WR week prompt, we did it people seven stories in seven days.





	She Couldn't Wait

Weiss rushed through her apartment fanatically searching for her car keys. "Damn it, why did I have to oversleep today of all days?" She shouted to herself, finding her keys she rushed out of the door having no time to apply her makeup or straighten her clothes. She jumped into her car and cranked it up practically doing a burnout as she sped towards the airport, she couldn't wait to see her wife again.

Today was the day, Ruby Rose was coming home to Atlas after seven months. Weiss looked at herself in the rear view mirror, she looked awful she thought. Stress started to build before she took a deep breath resting one hand on her swollen belly. "Calm down Weiss, stress isn't good for the baby." She was due any day now, she couldn't help but beam with excitement at the thought of her wife coming home and her baby soon entering the world.

Weiss pulled into the airport parking shutting off the car she walked briskly to the terminal. She waited as Ruby's flight began to empty. She held her breath trying in vain to stand on her tip-toes to see over the crowd. "Curse my short stature," she fumed internally.

A few minutes passed until she spotted that familiar crimson cloak. "Ruby!" she called out bouncing on her heels while she waved her arms like an idiot. Ruby's eyes lit up and she rushed over embracing her wife in a tight hug.

"Easy, easy, baby on board." Weiss chided as her younger wife squeezed her.

Ruby released her timidly rubbing the back of her neck, "s-sorry, I got excited."

Weiss placed a loving kiss on her wife's lips, "We're excited too, baby Summer had been restless all morning, I think she couldn't wait to hear from you again."

Ruby's face began to glow as she crouched down to her wife's stomach, pressing her ear to it to listen to their daughter. After just a few seconds Ruby spoke, "mommy's home Summer."

Instantly Weiss' belly began to flutter the expecting mother letting out a surprised yelp, Ruby listened intensely to her baby speaking sweet words and giggling at the baby girls reaction. This went on for a few minutes until Weiss' face began to flush and she let out a groan.

Ruby shot straight up cupping her Wife's cheeks, "w-whats wrong she pleaded."

"R-Ruby," Weiss screamed as a loud pop, similar to a knuckle being cracked, rang out through the airport accompanied by a huge gush of water spilling from between Weiss' legs.

"I guess she couldn't wait to meet you," Weiss choked as her breathing became long ragged gasps for air.

Ruby looked dumbstruck into her wife's eyes, "wait w-whats happening?"

Weiss scowled at her wife before screaming, "YOU DOLT, MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

Ruby nearly fainted as airport paramedics rushed to help her wife.

"Holy shit I'm about to be a mom," she screamed at herself.

She couldn't wait.


End file.
